


In the Forest

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Fae Lio Fotia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like he's willing but he's also a child for a good portion, M/M, Manipulation, Menstruation, Non-Human Genitalia, Sexism, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, it's just mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Lio Fotia is a fae in the forest, and Galo Thymos is just a little boy when he first wanders into him. Over the years, they form connections together, despite both of their better judgement.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Galo is a trans man in this fic, but he's not on hormones and he hasn't undergone any surgery so afab terminology is used to refer to his junk and chest during nsfw scenes. 
> 
> Also be sure to mind the rest of the tags, there is sexual abuse and dubious consent in this fic, as well numerous other topics that may be triggering.

The first time Galo met him, he'd just run away from home after an argument with his parents. Ten years old and already full of passion and belief and emotion, running headlong into the forest with tears flying across his face, droplets dancing through the air behind him. 

He appears behind the ruins of the old church, the air shimmering, glittering around the fairy ring, like he could disappear at any moment. He's beautiful, chin length blonde hair, wolf ears, too sharp teeth, a scraggly tail waving behind him. He bares his teeth in a smile. "What's wrong, little one?" 

Galo sniffles. "My p-parents say I'm not supposed to talk to fae or you'll steal me away."

The fae chuckles, soft and low and threatening. "And do you do everything your parents tell you?" 

Galo shakes his head. "They're  _ awful _ ! They won't believe me that I'm… I'm a  _ boy _ ." 

The fae's expression softens. "Would you give me your name, little boy?" 

Galo shakes his head. He's been warned never to give a fae his name, always tell them they can call you by something else. If they know your true name they'll steal you away, to never return. And he might be mad at his parents, but he doesn’t wanna go forever! "Uhh... you can call me Matoi." 

"Matoi…" The fae says it like he's trying to taste the syllables, like he’s trying to wrap his tongue around the word. Like he's  _ tasting  _ it. "Clever of you not to use your true name." 

The boy beams. It's more validation than he's ever received from an adult, and it makes him more inclined than ever to approach the fae.

"What's  _ your _ name?" Galo asks him, walking closer and closer until his feet skirt the edge of the fairy ring, and the fae crouches down so his face is level with Galo’s. 

"You will know in due time." It's not an answer, but not an outright refusal either. It skirts the edge of rudeness and falls on the side of pleasant. The fae extends a clawed hand. "You can come into the circle. It's not dangerous." 

Galo looks wary, but he knows that fae can't lie, at least not outright. They hide their manipulations in half truths. He certainly doesn't  _ trust _ this fae, but curiosity overwhelms him and he takes the fae's hand, stepping into the circle. 

He's suddenly struck by the vibrance of the fae's eyes, otherworldly purple the color of a sunset, glowing, glittering with ancient power. 

"You see?" The fae murmurs, his other hand resting on Galo's lower back. 

Galo shivers as the fae touches him, fingers sliding underneath his shirt to ghost over his skin. He doesn't flinch. The fae cups his face and  _ Galo  _ is the one who leans in, pressing their lips together. He's never kissed anyone before. 

The fae licks at the seam of his lips, and Galo parts them, the fae's tongue sliding inside his mouth, big enough to fill the whole cavity. Galo sucks on it by instinct and when the kiss finally breaks there's strings of saliva connecting their mouths, and Galo’s panting harder than he ever has.

The fae wipes the saliva from Galo's face with a handkerchief. "Thank you, for giving me your first kiss."

The words hold more weight coming from a fae. Galo hadn't realized that he was giving it away, but he's smart enough not to try to take it back. "You're welcome!" He says, bright and excited. "Can I see you again?" 

The fae’s smile never wavers. "If you need me, I will appear, my little apple." 

The second time Galo visits the fae is a couple years later, Galo rushing into the forest at twelve, forced into dresses, his first bleed finally over, forced to learn to embroider and knit and make house rather than joining the other boys in the yard, forced to fit a mold he won’t be squeezed into. He hates it. He hates it. He's in tears by the time he gets to the ruins of the old church, dress torn and dirty. 

The fae is waiting for him, the same sharp toothed grin, the same ethereal eyes. "What's wrong, dear boy?" 

Galo is inconsolable, barely able to speak, but the fae can see the problem, in the dress, in the way Galo's chest has grown, in the way his hair has been stubbornly kept messy despite someone's clear attempts to tame it. He's had a growth spurt since they last spoke, and he's nearly as tall as the fae now.

"Come here, my dear." The fae's hand is outstretched and Galo takes it, wiping his eyes on the dirty sleeve of his dress. "You're quite a handsome boy, I hope you know that." 

"C-can you take it away? Can you make it stop? I'm a  _ boy _ ."

"Oh, darling, of course you are, but I don't have that power in this world." The fae presses a kiss to Galo's cheek, and wipes away his tears, wipes the dirt from his face. "But, I  _ can _ make it easier. I can make it bearable. You will always find me here when you need someone to support you. I will always hold you."

Galo's cheeks flush, the fae's deft hands unlacing his dress, discarding the dirty fabric outside of the fairy ring until Galo stands before him nude, the fae's lips pressing to his collarbone, trailing over his body, brushing unruly blue hair out of his eyes. His lips close on Galo's budding breasts, breath hitching in the boy's throat, fingers rubbing his nipples, squeezing them. No one has ever touched him like this before. 

The fae's claws trace the sinews of his back, cradling him close as his hands explore. "That's it, my darling." 

In the naked embrace of the fae, Galo feels safer than he ever had with his parents, safer than he ever has in his village. There's something telling about the way he rushes to be rescued by this otherworldly being than his own people. The way the fae touches him, caresses him, brings him pleasure and joy, 

His tears dry on the fae's silk shirt, and one of his clawed hands rests on Galo's head, stroking his messy blue hair as Galo cries. 

Galo isn't stupid. He knows this fae isn't to be trusted. But it's so  _ easy _ to rush back into his arms when no one else in his life will give him the slightest kindness. The attention, the validation, the… the  _ love. _

And for what? Galo has given him nothing in return. Nothing but his affection, his loyalty, his desire. Maybe that's enough for a connection. 

Maybe it's fate. 

"Will you give me your name, darling boy?" The fae's lips graze his ear, sharp teeth playing with the lobe.

"You can call me Hikeshi."

The little hints, the little windows into his life with the names he gives to the fae are all he can bear to part with. 

The fae smiles against his cheek. "Hikeshi." Like the first time it sounds like he's tasting the syllables, the word powerful and full of meaning on his tongue. A playful smile crosses the fae’s face. 

"Thank you for giving me the gift of being the first to touch your body, Hikeshi."

Galo's thirteen, being bullied, called a strange girl, other insults too terrible to repeat, beaten bloody and bruised by the village kids until he runs into the forest, panting, doubled over with his hands on his knees by the time he reaches the ruins of the old church. Lio's waiting there for him like he's never left, a soft smile that immediately goes concerned the moment he sees Galo. 

"Darling boy, what happened to you?" Galo rubs the blood from his face, flinches when the fae reaches out a hand to him. "Oh, please, don't be afraid. I will never put you in danger." 

The fae looks almost upset at the very idea, ethereal eyes full of concern, perfect eyebrows knitted together. 

"There were some other kids." Galo frowns, looking at the ground, the mud on his dirty shoes. "They don't like me very much." 

The fae can extrapolate from that, of course, extending his hand further out to Galo. This time, Galo takes it. 

Kindness doesn’t come without a price. Galo should be wary of anything a fae gives him, but every time the fae reaches out his hand, every time the fae offers to give him something, Galo takes it. He can feel the magic in the fae’s touch, his bruises healing, the blood clearing from his face, the broken bones knitting back together.

So far, he’s never been asked to give anything in return. But the fae continues to be kind, so he must be satisfied in some way, perhaps Galo’s company brings the fae joy as much as the fae’s company brings Galo joy. 

And so he takes the embrace, the kindness and the support and the love and the small magic that the fae gives him, and gives back the gift he doesn’t realize he’s giving. The fae starts to lift Galo's skirt, slips a hand into his panties. Galo holds onto the fae's arms, rests his head on a shoulder as the fae's clawed fingers carefully rub his clit, his other hand on Galo's back, pulling him close into the embrace. He smells like roses. 

Galo's cheeks are hot, and he gasps softly, whimpering as his thighs shake and the fae's fingers bring him to a height of pleasure he'd never felt before, legs wobbling as he cries out. The fae catches him before he can fall, letting him pant and gasp, tucking his unruly hair behind an ear. 

"Will you give me your name, sweetheart?" 

"You can call me Jōbikeshi."

“Jōbikeshi.” Once again, the fae’s lips caress the name, taste it on his tongue, twist it in his mouth, smiling, but humoring Galo, knowing it’s not his true name. 

"Thank you for giving me your first orgasm, Jōbikeshi." 

Is that what it’s called? He never knew. 

The next time Galo comes running to the forest he's sixteen, bodice of his dress ripped open, bloodied nose, and this time he doesn't wait for the invitation before barreling into the fae's arms, sobbing, shuddering,  _ shaking _ .

The fae is unchanged, but Galo is older, nearly a full head taller than him, exposed breasts heavy and large, wide hips, a full adult figure. Beautiful, in a mortal, human, rough and tumble way. The fae is the same, small and slight, and otherworldly, ethereal and gorgeous as he always has been. Unchanged despite the change of the forest, in these few years, the stones of the ruined church have overgrown with vines and grass, nature taking back the building, turning it into a beautiful sculpture of what it once was. 

"Darling, darling what happened?" The fae is gentle, kind, wipes away Galo's tears, holds him close as the boy, the  _ man _ now, cries into his shoulder, into his shirt. "I’ll never allow you to be harmed by another."

Galo sniffles, looking into Lio's eyes, the endless pools, the only part of him revealing his true age, how ancient he really is. 

"T-there was a boy… a boy in the village." Galo sniffles, as the fae leans in, kisses his nose, a drop of fae magic to heal the bone back together, stop the bleeding. A gift, for this sweet boy he cares so much about. "He ripped my dress. He tried to p-pull my legs apart… I-I was scared… pushed him away. He… he hit me. I ran all the way here. What if he’s f-following me?" 

“He will never find you here. Not in  _ my _ forest.” The fae's rage is like physical form. Like pure fire and heat swirling around them, Galo burying his face in the fae's chest, the fae stroking his hair. It's still in a messy mohawk, grown larger and more unruly over the years. Galo's heart beats in his chest like a trapped bird, bare breasts pressed against the silk of the fae's shirt. "I will always protect you, if you find me. I will always help you." 

The arms around him are a protective embrace, a barrier keeping out the harm of the world around him. He always feels so safe in the fae's arms, even when he maneuvers both of them to sit on the ground, the fae’s back resting against the broken stones of the ruined church. Galo sits on his lap, and the fae’s lips press to his exposed breasts. Something about the fae touching him here, touching him the way that the Foresight boy was going to is so  _ different _ . Galo doesn’t fight him, isn’t even sure he  _ wants _ to fight him. 

He lets the fae guide him, lets him arrange Galo’s legs over either side of his lap, lets him slowly lower Galo’s hips. He’s uncomfortably wet between his legs, panties sticking between his folds, the fae’s fingers sliding under Galo’s skirt to pull his panties to the side. Something  _ hot _ and blunt presses against Galo’s hole, and he clenches on instinct, until the fae calms him down with kisses. “Relax, darling. I’ll make it feel good. I’ve always made you feel good before, haven’t I?”   
  
“Y-yes…” Galo whimpers, burying his face in the fae’s neck, breathing deeply for the lovely scent of roses. 

“That’s my good boy.” The fae rocks his hips, gently, slowly, his ridged cock pushing deeper and deeper inside Galo’s pussy, so unlike how it would feel with a human’s, despite Galo having no frame of reference. The fae holds him tight around the waist, rocking gently into him, never rough, never hurtful, and Galo feels nothing but pleasure, gasping at every turn. 

“Oh…” Galo whimpers, his face flushed red as his thighs shake, heat building in his stomach as the fae’s fingers rub his clit, his cock rocking deep within him. Galo wails through his orgasm, cries against the fae’s skin, and when the fae moans, it’s the most beautiful sound Galo’s ever heard, and he’s immediately desperate to hear it again, hear it more and more times, desperate to come back and feel the fae’s silky soft skin against his own, callused fingers moving across his skin.    
  
Because although the fae has seen Galo’s body in its entirety, has touched his body everywhere, Galo has yet to see what lies underneath that silk shirt. 

When the fae fills him, Galo gasps, the hot sticky fluid warming him to his core. 

“Would you give me your name, sweet boy?” 

“You can call me Machibikeshi.”

“Machibikeshi.” The fae tastes the name, as he always does, tongue writing the syllables in the air, the playful smile returning to his face.

"Thank you for giving me your virginity, Machibikeshi." 

The next time Galo visits the fae is when he’s twenty. It’s been a long four years for both of them. He’s not crying this time, come to visit for a different reason than he has in the past. 

“Hello.” Galo says, softly, bashfully, almost afraid to look him in the eye. 

“My sweet boy,” The fae replies, “My darling. What do you need from me?”

“The village. They want me to be married soon.” Galo plays with the belt holding his dress together in the middle. “You can see they’re still making me wear these.” 

“I take it this is not something you desire?” The fae’s eyebrows furrow together as Galo approaches the circle, staying carefully outside of it. 

“It’s not. The man who they’ve engaged me to is… He’s awful. Cruel. His name is Kray Foresight.” Galo frowns. “He’s the same one who tried to… you know. When I was sixteen.” 

The fae’s eyes widen. Ancient and powerful but still surprisable. The name, given freely, the fury that must be contained lest he break his promise to hurt his boy. With the name of this Kray Foresight, he could inflict such awful pain on an awful man. But that is not their agreement. And the fae do not move without agreement. Certainly not to avenge mortals, not without a gift in return.

He extends a hand to Galo. “You don’t have to stay here. Not if you gave me your name. I could protect you, I could take you  _ home _ . Would you give me your name, darling boy?” 

Galo takes his hand, steps into the fairy ring with him. “You can call me Ryūdosui, for now. I’ll be back before my wedding night. I can’t marry him. I can’t spend my  _ life _ with him. I’d rather spend it with you, who has always been here for me, who will always protect me.” 

“Ryūdosui.” It’s almost ritualistic at this point, the fae caressing every alias that Galo has come up with over the years in his lips, his tongue tracing the syllables in the air.

And Galo buries his face in the fae’s chest, strong arms wrapping around his waist. “I’m yours. Not now. But I’ll be back, one last time.” 

Galo can hear the smile in the fae’s voice. "Thank you for giving me your heart, Ryūdosui."

This time, when Galo returns, it’s only a few weeks later. He’s got a smile on his face, a bag of things he’d like to take with him, like he’d packed for a journey. In a way, he had. The fae reaches for him, and Galo takes his hands, stepping into the fairy ring with him.

“Would you give me your name, my wonderful boy?”

“My name is… My  _ given  _ name is _ – _ .”

The fae interrupts. He would normally never break the rules of social conduct. But this… he cannot allow his sweet boy to hurt himself in this way. “Your name. The name that belongs to you. The name that you  _ are _ . Not the name that others have forced upon you.” 

The boy’s face softens in relief. “My name is Galo, given freely.” 

“ _ Galo.”  _ His true name on the fae’s lips, the syllables caressed and loved, embraced with the fae’s tongue makes Galo  _ dizzy _ , the power radiating off the word, the way he feels almost compelled by it, but willing at the same time. The smile on the fae’s face is dazzling, blinding, the power contained in the two syllables filling the fae’s ancient heart with warmth.

The fae takes Galo's hand, leading him into the fairy ring as he had so many times before. "My name is Deucalion, given freely. But you may call me Lio if you so wish." 

"Lio." Galo echos, trying the name for himself. After all these years without having anything to call him, the fae’s name fits him like a glove. 

Lio’s appearance begins to change, twisting in an approximation of terrible beauty. His true form is terrifying, but beautiful, exaggerated and stretched, like a true predator, grinning down at Galo with the twisted claws holding tight to his hands. Galo's heart is pounding in his chest, fear and excitement clouding his thoughts, controlling him. He never realized until that moment just how much he'd  _ given  _ to the fae, to  _ Lio _ . It hits him now. Every time he let Lio touch him was a gift, a moment he would never get back. 

He doesn’t regret it. Every caress, every touch was worth it to have someone who loved him looking out for him, even if it was simply an exchange of gifts. And Galo allows Lio to take him into his wide embrace, wrapped around him tight, like he couldn't bear to part from him. 

The two of them vanish into mist.

“Thank you for giving me your name, Galo." The words echo on the wind in their wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: all of Galo's aliases are based on different Edo era firefighting techniques and names for firefighters!! 
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) !!


End file.
